Margret I
Margret ‘Margo’ Gabriela Seymour of France, (25 December 1600 in Palais Royal''' – 27 February 1667 in Palais Royal), commonly '''Margot, was a French princess of the Masionblanche-Petrovna dynasty, and the first daughter and eighth child of King Henry I of France and his consort Natalya Miloslavskaya. Early Life Childhood ' She was named after her paternal grandmother, Marie Margaret, Dauphine of France. Madame Margret was raised at the Palace of Kosovo, Russia, with her younger sisters, Madame Anna Philippine, Madame Marie. She was the daughter of King Henry I of France and Natalya Miloslavskaya and the sister of kings Louis I, Charles I, Lorenzo I, Henry II. Her two other younger sisters were raised at the Palais Royal from 1604 onward, because the cost of raising them in Russia with all the status they were entitled to was deemed too expensive by Cardinal Stuart, Henry I’s chief minister. Margret was originally expected to join her younger sisters to Palais Royal, but she could return home at age 15 after a personal plea to her father. She was put in the care of Marie Isabelle Miloslavskaya, her mother’s Sister. According to Madame Catherine, "Princess Margret had a most insatiable desire to learn; she was taught to play upon all instruments, from the horn (will it be believed!) to the Jew’s-harp"; she studied Italian under Louis Romanov, and music under her older brother Henry. One of the reasons as to why the expense of her younger sisters at Palais Royal were regarded as too high, was that the royal children could take part in court life at a very young age, and attend as well as arrange their own festivities already as children. Russian Life After Margret, her second stepmother died Margret was sent to Russia to learn from her mother's costumers. In accordance with the custom then prevailing in the ruling dynasties of Russia, she received her education chiefly from a Russian governess and from tutors. Although Margret was born a princess, her family had a lot of money. Catherine's rise to power was supported by her familiesr's wealthy relatives who were both wealthy nobles and royal relations. On 28 June ____ the Russian Orthodox Church received Princess Margret as a member with the new name Margo (Yekaterina or Ekaterina). Margret grew up and a small palace with her younger sisters leaning the arts of russia. Margo learnt the russian church and their history : The Ghost During Margret childhood her father and mother spoke of a ghost of the past. Her parents told her it would come to her in young youth and teach her how to love and how to Sing after they die. Durning her stay in russia the ghost kept coming to her in her dreams telling her to listen to them and practice singing with her older brother Henry. Everyone told her it was just a dream. During in Russia is frequently sung in court to enterain the Empror of russia family and the nobles. In general, Margret was an eager singer who performed 80 roles in 40 major musical. This approaches the career of a professional singer. She was known as a famous opera and classical singer in Russia and raregly performed for the public. Once her return her and Henry usualy put on shows for their diying father and the court and contiued to serenade the court after their father death. During the time back home her Aunty told her stories about the ghost in detail. Telling her that the ghost wants to use her gifts. She was also told during this time that she had a twin brother that died in birth. During Charles reign the ghost became real. The Ghost, appeared early in Charles reign wearing a mask to hide a congenital disfigurement. The Ghost does everything in his power to get Margret under his spell. The Ghost burns down the Maisonblanche-Petrovna house to tell them the ghost will haught them till he gets what he wants. After the ghost been gone for a few months he returns they a cunning plan to put on a plan to get close to his muse. The play goes on without any intrupstion until he burns the theatre down again with the chanidler. After the previous events Margret finally comes face to face with her twin brother, and decided let her go and died in front of her eyes. But the torment contiued on after the past event, coming back to knock of the royal family. Margret twin brother conquered over 3 countries and made himself emperor with the help of Margret as he convidced her he was her died brother. The reign went over 8 years with Marget under his control until her family got her back on their side. Margret to matters in her own hands and killed this perentender in his bedroom by a dagger. Reign of Henry I King Henry came to the throne around the age of five in a hard time of the French. As the crown move heads three times before coming King. Henry got married four times and by his second marriage he had seven boys to stabilize the monarchy, but he was desperate for a female heir. On the 25 December, 1600 and baby girl was born. Ever since Margret was born she was her father’s favourite. But during his fourth marriage, she was sent away to learn the duty of a princess the King said, but everyone thought that she was something in the way of her new stepmother. By 1615 Margret returned to her father’s side as he requested as he was dying. Months before his death, Margret becomes her father’s best friend by playing chess with each other and chatting like no tomorrow. Margret was described as an intelligent beauty; to her appearance an ephemeral, "striking and disturbing beauty of the Bourbon type characterized by elegance", with "large dark eyes at once passionate and soft", and to her personality as extremely haughty, with a dominant and ambitious character with a strong will, who came to dominate her younger siblings: "Madame Margret had more mind than Madame Catherine; but she was altogether deficient in that kindness which alone creates affection for the great, abrupt manners, a harsh voice, and a short way of speaking, rendering her more than imposing. She carried the idea of the prerogative of rank to a high pitch." She was the only one of the unmarried sisters with political ambition, and she attempted successfully to gain political influence through her father the king, her brothers, and eventually through her nephew, the next Emperor. Before King Henry's death, he gave Margret his Will to keep in her safe hands and out of her stepmothers reach. After King Henry passed Margret the Well Henry died in the presences of his daughter that resembled a very likely figure of his favourite wife Natalya Margret Mother. King Henry was led did to believe that partnership with his daughter was only because of her mother resemblance in her. Reign of Her Brothers '''Reign of Louis I ' Between the death of Alexandra Guzman in 1627 and before the rise of Catherine _____ in 1629, Peter did have a certain confidence in Margret, and was supported by her "firm and rapid resolutions." During these years, the King did not take another official royal mistress. In the last hours of their brothers’ reign after his assassination attempt, Peter was surrounded by his siblings. 'Reign of Charles I ' During the Reign of Charles, he and his sister share a deep bond of politics with each other. Charles becomes a three-time war hero with the help of her brothers. But once his wife dies no one could help him with how he was feeling. Margret, who was a good rider, became the favorite and close companion of her brother for a time, during which she often went with him during his riding and amused him with conversation.In the last months of their brothers’ reign, "Charles I saw very little of his family. He came every morning by a private staircase into the apartment of his sister Margret. He often brought and drank their coffee that he had made himself. Margret pulled a bell which apprised Margret Jane of the King’s visit; Margret Jane, on rising to go to her sister’s apartment. By end of their brother’s life, Margret visited Charles every single day when he woke up and before he went to bed. During Charles nine-year reign he died on New Year’s Day with all his brothers around him and his only sister Margret. Charles and Margret discussed together with succession before his death and named Lorenzo as his successor and if Lorenzo doesn’t have any children it would be passed on to Henry II their youngest brother. Personal Life Siblings Henriette (30 June 1586 - 03 October 1587) Elizabeth (12 March 1589 - 12 March 1589) Peter ( 9 February 1590 - 15 August 1616) Louis ( 20 September 1591 - 10 July 1619) * Reign: 20 September 1616 - 10 July 1619 Philippe (10 June 1593 - 31 May 1633) Charles (3 November 1595 - 31 December 1646) * Reign: 10 July 1619 - 31 December 1646 James ( 17 October 1597 - 20 November ) Lorenzo (15 November 1596 - 08 January 1654) Henry ( 01 April 1598 - 23 April 1666) * Reign: 31 December 1646 - 23 April 1666 '''Illegitimate issue Margret had several illegitimate children, although the exact number is none. Historiography suggests the following as possible issue of the Margret: * With Charles I Maisonblanche-Petrovna (1620 – 9 September 1635): * *With Grigory (1621 – 03 April 1629): *Louis Alexander (Palais Royal, 2 March 1627- ) Recognized by his mother, and father Grigory, Married to Maria de Castellane on 26 November ____, he fathered eight children after becoming Emperor of France. *With Arthur La Mole (1626 – 21 August):